disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Milo Manheim
Milo Manheim (born March 6, 2001) is an American actor who plays Zed in Z-O-M-B-I-E-S and Z-O-M-B-I-E-S 2. Biography Milo Manheim is an up-and-coming American actor born and raised in Los Angeles. He began his acting career in a local after-school program in Culver City at the age of seven, and he soon went on to perform in 15 musicals with Liza Monjauze Productions. These musicals include: Rent, Footloose, Tommy, A Chorus Line, Gypsy, and Spring Awakening. Milo was discovered when casting director Amber Horn saw his performance as "Roger" in the musical Rent. This was a pivotal point in his budding career as she brought him in to audition for a new Disney Channel musical, Zombies. Milo booked the male lead, and Z-O-M-B-I-E-S which was premiere in February 16, 2018. As the only son of Emmy and Golden Globe award winner Camryn Manheim, Milo grew up on the set of The Practice and Ghost Whisperer, and he developed an appreciation for the craft at an early age. Milo was most recently seen in the new musical Generation Me which was performed at the Hudson Theatre and Playwright Horizons in New York City. He won the "Best Leading Actor" award for his role at the 2017 New York Musical Festival. Following in his family's footsteps, he is an avid participant in community service and charities. After his role in Generation Me, Milo became an advocate for teen suicide prevention. He has also worked with a variety of different organizations to give back, including Bread & Roses Restaurant, Pediatric Aides, Poker for Puppies, Buy Life, and Foster Cares. Milo has volunteered with the Venice Family Clinic which provides health care to low-income residents, and he worked with disabled students at McBride Elementary to get them involved with the arts. In 2008, Milo contributed to the Obama campaign with funds raised from a lemonade stand and was invited to Washington D.C. to attend the inauguration. In Addition, for the past six years, Milo has been involved in Robert Kennedy Jr.'s Waterkeeper Alliance, and he had the opportunity to interview Robert Kennedy Jr. on a CBS news segment about the environment. Milo plays guitar, drums, piano, and ukulele, and he dabbles in various wind instruments. Aside from being a triple threat in acting, music and dancing, Milo also enjoys sports such as soccer, volleyball and skiing. Milo's goal is to branch out into complex comedic roles, and he hopes to one-day work with his acting inspiration, Jim Carrey. Trivia *He is the son of actress Camryn Manheim. *Plays multiple instruments such as guitar, piano, drums and ukulele. *Has two orange cats named Geoff and Pirate. *Has an extraordinarily large cologne collection with close to 40 colognes. *His favorite movie is The Truman Show, and he hopes to one day work with his acting idol, Jim Carrey. *He comes from a family of intellectuals. His grandfather was a mathematician, his grandmother was a teacher and health advocate, his uncle is a lawyer and professor, and he has other family members who are doctors, environmentalists, and educators. *He has played poker with Marcia Gay Harden, Cheri Oteri, Rob Morrow, Chad Lowe, Phil Phillips, and Corey Monteith. *He was invited to attend the 2009 inauguration for President Obama after raising money during the campaign. *His favorite TV show is Modern Family, and he would love to work with Ty Burrell. *He attends high school in Southern California. He's preparing to apply to college. *He won Best Leading Actor in the 2017 New York Musical Festival for his performance as Milo Reynolds in Generation Me. *His first play was The Sound of Music at the age of 7 with Liza Monjauze Productions. He has since performed in over 15 plays at Liza's theater. *He competes on the 27th season of Dancing With The Stars, partnered with pro dancer Witney Carson in which they finished in 2nd place. Videos How It Happened Milo Manheim ZOMBIES Disney Channel 30 Things About Milo Manheim ZOMBIES Disney Channel Category:Actors